Hikaru Hitachiin
Hikaru Hitachiin is one of the Hitachiin twins. He is in class 1A with his twin brother Kaoru. Hikaru is considered the leader twin and is very bad at controlling his feelings, unlike Kaoru. Character Hikaru Hitachiin is one of the Host Club members in the Ouran High School Host Club series. He and his twin brother, Kaoru Hitachiin, are introduced once Haruhi Fujioka stumbles upon the host club. Hikaru is a student of class 1A along with his brother and Haruhi, thus causing both him and his brother to stand as major rivals against Tamaki Suoh for Haruhi's undivided attention. Within the Host Club, Hikaru and Kaoru are categorized via the "devil type", described as being mischievous troublemakers known for their "forbidden brotherly love" package, carrying out frequent incestuous schticks for the sake of the customers. A common game played at the Host Club is the "Which One is Hikaru?" game, in which the female customer attempts to guess which of the Hitachiin twins is Hikaru. Aside from Tamaki, Haruhi has been one of the only other people able to tell the twins apart. Appearance Hikaru's uniform consists of a periwinkle blazer, white shirt, black pants, and a black tie with a purple stripe running down the middle (the typical Ouran uniform). Hikaru has short, auburn, and somewhat messy hair (in the anime, it is depicted to be a shade of red/orange and quite spiky), though he dyed his hair dark ash (as shown in chapter 53 of the manga) to make it easier to tell the difference between him and his twin brother, Kaoru. He has dyed it pink before, as well (and blue soon after to confuse the Host Club customers). Hikaru parts his hair to the left, while Kaoru's hair parts to the right. Although the two mention that they switch parts every day, the parting is consistent unless they are purposely trying to confuse people. Hikaru has topaz eyes, making him look somewhat like a devil, which is fitting to both he and his brother's respective category (the "devil type"). His face is thin, and he has pale skin. He is 177 centimetres (5'10) tall. Personality Both Hikaru and Kaoru are mischievous and playful, but once the two are each left on their own, Hikaru is known to be relatively more boisterous, as well as selfish, stubborn, and immature. Despite being the older twin, Hikaru is considerably more childish compared to his brother, and does not know how to properly interact with other people besides his brother due to the fact that a majority of their lives was spent shutting out the rest of the world. It is stated that Hikaru has feelings for Haruhi as well, his affection becoming more pronounced in episode 16 of the anime once he gets jealous of Haruhi and Arai, a childhood friend of Haruhi, and chapter 50 of the manga once he becomes irritated as he listens to Haruhi's constant speak of Tamaki. Hikaru's feelings for Haruhi are what bring the twins closer to their later acknowledgement of their need of individuality, eventually learning so as to not rely on each other as much as they did before. History Hikaru and Kaoru are twins; the two spent their whole lives in the presence of each other, only recently learning to open up and become friends with other people. Their mother is a wealthy fashion designer, whom both of them seem to take after in appearance, and have grown up to be much like her in personality and fashion skills as well. Their father, on the other hand, manages a computer software company and does not seem to resemble them at all. Mr. Hitachiin is refered to as a "ghost" because he is often not noticed, doesn't interact with his sons much, and is also very quiet. As a child, Hikaru grew up never being apart from his brother and they both became very codependent on each other. All through grade school, he and his brother refused to accept anyone into their "world" if they couldn't tell the two twins apart, and it upset them that no one could honestly do so. They kept to themselves until Tamaki asked them to help him create a host club. At first they refused, but they eventually joined after Tamaki trying relentlessly to tell the two apart. Hikaru is now friends with everyone in the club, and is very protective of them. He seems to be easily upset by being reminded of his somewhat secluded childhood (other than being with his brother) and throws his emotions at people insensitively, since he is so used to being with just his brother. For example, in the anime he gets slapped by Haruhi, when being rude to her old friend, Arai, and he yells at her, leading to him running to his room with Kaoru following to see if he was alright. Later, in Chapter 50, Hikaru gets mad because all Haruhi would talk about is Tamaki, and how she wished he could go back to France to see his mother. Hikaru consequently storms off, shortly followed by Kaoru. After expressing his frustration to his brother and asking why he felt this way, Kaoru smiles and says, "Hikaru, it's because you love Haruhi. You love Haruhi, as a woman. Isn't that why you feel jealous of Tamaki?" Family Hikaru has a younger identical twin named Kaoru. A game the twins usually play with their customers is called The "Which One is Hikaru?" Game, consists of them using identical caps to hide their hair (since they often part their hair to different sides) and "shuffling" before then asking the customers, "Which one of us is Hikaru?". Often the two are requested for their "brotherly love" act. In episode five, it is revealed that fighting or arguing works just as well, as whenever the two start arguing their clients squeal with delight. His mother is a famous fashion designer with her own company. Both twins seem to take after her in many ways, including their fashion skills, their appearance and their personality (although they jokingly said once that they fear for their future since they're shy like their father). She also has the tendency of confusing them, at first they minded that but later on they let her call them whatever she wanted, knowing that no matter how many times they told her who was who she would never recognize them. In the manga, it was revealed that she actually does recognize them but keeps pretending that she doesn't as her own personal game. Hikaru's father runs a computer software company. He seems to be more down-to-earth than his wife and children and is often hidden in the shadows, being completely invisible to everyone else around him, even his own family. Haruhi even mistook him for Mrs. Hitachiin's escort. He is one of the few people who can tell which twin is which, even with them having their back to him. He gives advice to his children whenever he deems it necessary, and it shows he cares about the twins' feelings more than he lets on. Hikaru's grandmother is also a designer but she works on flower designs to the point of her own hair-do being full of flowers in an elegant and quite curious design, reason for Hikaru and Kaoru making fun of her sometimes. It is later revealed that the twins had created that hairstyle as a prank when they were only two years old. As kids they also tried to make their own design, drawing a flower design of their own, which their grandmother said she would use as toilet paper (her rudeness causing the twins to think of her as a witch who doesn't know how to be nice to people), nowadays--11 years later--she still keeps the drawing with her, and watching an amazing real flower design made by the twins, she says they are very talented. She also drives around on a motorcycle. After Ouran ends, Bisco says that the twins' mother has another child, a girl named Ageha. Quotes *(With and at Kaoru) "YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKEUP!" *(To Kaoru) "Even if I searched the world over, no one could compare to you." *(About Honey)'' "Well, there he is. Three days later, and he gives up.'' *''"Our mom put us in one of those dresses when we were little. We still get called her 'darling little girls' at our family reunions."'' *(To Kaoru) "Sex Pixie!" Trivia *In the manga and the anime, Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship is represented by a single egg with two plant stalks coming out of it. Later, to represent their individuality, two huge flowers bloom from the same egg. The flowers are exactly identical, save for their colouring, which makes them easy to distinguish. *His voice is slightly lower than Kaoru's. *Another way to tell them apart is whenever they were seen together, Hikaru is mostly on the right side and Kaoru's on the left (in the audience's view). *Ironically, he is often less mature than Kaoru, but shows that he is capable of being a mature older brother after the two make up their fight over Haruhi. *He has a character song along with Kaoru named "Bokura No Love Style". *Opposite of his twin, Hikaru is the seme or pitcher twin. *Honey calls him "Hika-chan". *When upset with Kaoru, Hikaru turns to Mori-sempai for advice and companionship, whereas Kaoru is often seen turning to Honey-sempai. *He tosses and turns a lot when he sleeps, and for example, in episode 15, "The Battle in Karuizawa!", Kaoru wakes up on the floor and later complains to Hikaru because he pushed him out of bed. *In the manga, Hikaru dyes his hair an ash color in order for others to tell the twins apart. *In episode 20, when Hikaru and Kaoru were children, they wore dresses. This scene also takes place in the manga, the explanation being that their mother started to design child's clothing for girls and boys and used her children as models. *When the twins were younger, their mother used to dye their hair. Hikaru's hair was dyed with pink and Kaoru's was blue. Coincidentally, during their false fight, they dyed their hair of the same color as the ones when they were children. *His ringtone is the closing theme to the Ouran High School Host Club episodes. *Hikaru and Kaoru are 178cm tall (5'10"). *The Hitachiin Twins have the same birthday as the Kurusu Twins from Uta no Prince-Sama. *In episode 22, he, along with the others (excluding Tamaki), wore a forehead protector, just like the ninjas in the popular anime Naruto and Naruto Shippuden do. *Hikaru's phone like some of the other hosts is blue to match his rose colour. *He has been compared by many to Fred Weasley from the Harry Potter series *Hikaru's seiyuu in the anime originally voiced Kaoru in the Drama CDs *The person who does the voice for Hikaru is married to the person who does the voice for Haruhi Fujioka. Category:Characters Category:Host Club Members Category:Class 1-A Students Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ouran Academy Students Category:Manga Characters